Optical fibers are widely used in communication transmission, permit signal propagation over longer distances and at higher bandwidths than other forms of communications and are made up of a core, a reflective coating and a protective coating. Optical fibers are used instead of metal wires because signals travel along them with less loss and the optical fibers do not propagate electromagnetic interference. The core is a glass or plastic filament that propagates light. The reflective coating is a different glass or plastic with a lower index of refraction and reflects light in the core back into the core. The protective coating keeps the core and the reflective coating from being damaged.
To connect optical fibers to electric devices to transmit and receive signals, conventional optical fiber connectors have been developed and manufactured to interface optical fibers with electric devices. The conventional optical fiber connector is a plug and is plugged into an adapter that is a receptacle of an electric device to transmit and receive signals.
With reference to FIG. 6, U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,710 B1 published on Sep. 25, 2001 titled “Optical Connector Having a One-piece Housing” disclosed an optical fiber connector (2) that is a local connector. The optical fiber connector (2) comprises a front housing (21) and a rear housing (22).
The front housing (21) has a front end, a rear end, two sides, a through hole and two anchor holes (211). The through hole is formed through the front housing (21). The sides are formed between the front end and the rear end. The anchor holes (211) are aligned with each other and formed respectively through the sides near the rear end.
The rear housing (22) has a front end, a rear end, two inner sides, a through hole (221) and two anchor protrusions. The inner sides are formed inside the rear housing (22) and between the front end and the rear end. The through hole (221) is formed through the rear housing (22). The anchor protrusions are aligned with each other, formed respectively on the inner sides and mounted respectively in the anchor holes (211) to connect the rear housing (22) to the front housing (21). However, the front housing (21) and the rear housing (22) may be connected incorrectly if one of both is upside-down.
Therefore, components of conventional optical fiber connectors may be assembled incorrectly. When the components of conventional optical fiber connectors are assembled incorrectly, even if they are connected to each other, functions of the conventional optical fiber connector cannot be performed, defective rate will be higher and manufacturing efficiency will be reduced.